gcddfandomcom-20200213-history
Godless Coliseum Wiki
'Welcome to the !'You wake up, laying on a cobbled stone ground. Your eyes adjust, as you come to realize you don't know where you are. The sky is grey, yet enflamed with the colors of a rainbow... Towered walls of a ruin surround you in the distance, as people of all colors and races bustle past busy with errands. A mild and constant breeze shakes the branches of long leafless trees nearby... Your head hurts, and its hard to think as you stand up. Godless Coliseum is mostly just that, we have no pantheon of higher powers here and the main focus of the game is trying out homebrew rules, character build testing, and PVP fun. Your character is already dead and in a sort of purgatory, and therefore cannot die unless you choose. Certainly still, there will be punishments for failures. We understand this is not a typical D&D experience. As such, we still do want this to be a full game so role-play and questing will certainly be involved. Consider this a casual, low-magic 5th edition game, built for the busy human, and with completely text based play. The Tiefling stands behind the bar, apparently pleasantly drunk and thoroughly enjoying himself as he chuckles and mocks any nearby subjects... It was clear that after a life of constantly being barraged with disdain, this bartender reveled in the idea of tormenting the faithless in the afterlife. You actually notice that... When the Tiefling pours a drink for himself the room fills with a beautiful smell, and the clear and beautiful dark liquid which fills his glass fizzes delightfully... Yet, every drink you yourself order, even poured from the same bottle, is flat and tasteless and holds all the flavor of an un-rinsed glass. All the main NPCs filling this world are skeletons or Tieflings, and therefore they hold a special placement in the hierarchy of the server. Tieflings are available as DMPCs, or Dungeon Master Player Characters, which are wholly questgivers or shopkeepers or storyline extras. If you want to try playing an NPC, or are just more roleplay focused than battle or competition oriented, just ask. A DMPC is basically a player in the world of Godless Coliseum, they are only barred from competitive aspects of the game which are only for players, like PVP and questing. Otherwise, feel free to roleplay as you like! Rumor is that outside the coliseum walls... Some strange beings live. Whispers about the coliseum between the subjects, of a group of Astral like Elves only visible at dusk and dawn, and colored the same rainbow tinge as the midnight blue-grey and prism'd sky. Each day, when the sky subtly changes between day and night exactly twelve hours apart... a sort of steam is visible on the horizon, seeming to rise into the sky out of the nearby forest. Long term subjects say that these elves are the only ones here who know how to leave this place... Yet they will never speak, even on the rare chance you would ever even see one. This purgatory type world is not devoid of it's own local color... Consider the possibilities for the type of character you want to play in this setting. If you find yourself more role-play focused, or more of a powergamer, or even just want a setting to fool around and write some fantasy in, nothing is off limits if you check with a DM first. The idea of a setting which is set in a sort of dull, planar realm is that you can add your own color to it! The wilds outside the coliseum walls lead to a million different destinations! This is certainly heaven and hell, all in one! Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse